


Someone So Unforgettable

by Bluewonderlust



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Car Wash - Freeform, Crack, Dark, Drabbles, Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, Ghoul hunter, Halloween 2020, Handmaiden Rey, Haunted Houses, Heist AU, Horror, Mystery, Oral Sex, Post TROS, Randy the intern - Freeform, Red Riding Hood Elements, Runes, Senator x Jedi AU, Smuggler!Ben Solo, The Fair: Fun House, Treasure Hunting, Underground caverns, Witch AU, beta who?, dubcon just a smidge, every chapter is a different story, interrogation can be sexy? Maybe, mention of rape, musicians au, october 2020 drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewonderlust/pseuds/Bluewonderlust
Summary: 31 days of drabbles for the month of October. A lot of fun 100 word drabbles.
Relationships: Bazine Netal/Kylo Ren, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Darth Maul/Qi'ra, Finnpoe, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Stormpilot - Relationship
Comments: 150
Kudos: 48
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Rey x Ben Solo rated M
> 
> Using the words: Blood and Hell Hounds 
> 
> Day 1 of 31

Blood dripped down Ben's busted lip. Bluish bruises kissed his pale skin as his heart hammered against his chest. Rusted chains clanked against the black stone, chaffing his bleeding wrists and his knees ached from kneeling. 

He heard the low guttural of her large hell hounds near the shell of his ear. 

Ben felt a cool rag clean his bottom lip and clean the cuts around his face. He flinched as they worked to clean him up. Soft hands cupped his cheek, tilting his chin upwards as they removed his tightly wound blindfold. 

Yellow eyes drank in his every feature as she slowly licked her bottom lip. Like a super nova he couldn't take his eyes off Rey, the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. Draped in velvet. A gold crown graced her intricately styled hair. 

"My love, please. Don't make me hurt you. Tell me where they are?" Rey softly kissed his swollen lips. 

He felt the pressure building in his mind as she clawed against his barriers. He wouldn't let the resistance down, not again. 

Ben hungrily kissed her, ignored her question and the pain that coursed through his body. Rey sighed as he lightly bit her ear lobe. 

"Never." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kylo Ren x Rey 
> 
> Soulmate AU
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Words: Moth and Star
> 
> Day 2 of 31

Rey loved stories growing up. It didn't matter if it was poetry, comics, books, hearing wild tales at the bus station. She religiously read The Galactic Times, on Sundays to inhale the accounts of how people met their soulmates. 

Then she'd wish upon any of the Northern stars until she was 19 to meet her soulmate. But like everything else in her life, it slowly faded into oblivion under the harsh desert sun. 

Tired of the copious amounts of sand in Niima Outpost she moved to the Capital. It amazed her to see soulmate tattoos glow and skate across people's bodies. She read that once a person meets their soulmate, their tattoos come to life but it's the couple's choice to complete the ritual. 

Rey longed to see her Luna Moth glow to life but it stayed put on her arm. She lugged her suitcase through the packed station.

Someone bumped into her and she felt a warm tingling feeling spread across her body. Rey looked up to see a pair of pretty brown eyes staring coldly at her. 

She wanted to tell the tall man something but someone called out his name and he left as quickly as he came. 

It wasn't until she showered that night she noticed her glowing Luna Moth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2!!! I've always wanted to do a Soulmate AU but my stories end up being tragic and angsty. So why not allow myself to do a little drabble instead. 
> 
> If you like my story please hulla hoop me a kudo or if you really like my drabble a comment gives this gal a heart squeeze. 
> 
> I'll see y'all tomorrow! Be safe out there 😊


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rey Jakku x Ben Solo 
> 
> Horror AU 
> 
> Rated M
> 
> Words: Cavern and Runes 
> 
> Day 3 of 31

"Shhh." Rey pressed a finger over Ben wet lips, a cold draft passed through the eerily quiet cavern. 

Ben tried to say something but Rey shook her head as she pushed them into a hiding spot. It wasn't ideal. A tightness in her chest made it difficult to breathe, where was her inhaler? 

Rey's mind raced, thinking of every place she might have left it. Water dripped down the caves walls. Her heart sank. She left it in the glove compartment of their car. How did she become this dumb and forgetful person? 

His stupid friends from the First Order, more specifically Snoke, invited them to see an unmarked ancient runes cavern. Instinctively, she wanted to say no, but Ben Solo made her brain a little fuzzy especially after mind-blowing sex. 

From the moment they arrived at Mustafar everything that could go wrong did go horribly wrong. She begged Ben to go back home, but Snoke's hold over her boyfriend was creepily unnatural and he promised it would only be an hour. 

Snoke lied about the cavern. Whatever ancient ritual he did awoke something and it was slowly picked them off one by one. Rey didn't pack enough supplies for more than a day because the asshole continued to --. 

A blood-curling shriek permeated the air followed by a heavy sob.

"Please help me!" Hux's petrified voice echoed through the cavern. 

Ben hugged her tightly, she buried her head in his chest. She wanted to save Hux but knew whatever that thing wasn't Hux anymore. Rey wanted to go home, she didn't want to die in some godforsaken place. 

She knew they were lost and it was only a matter of time before they're next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3!!! Horror. I've always wanted to write a horror story. It's really my first time trying it out. I've always been afraid of caverns and caves.
> 
> Ironically, I've actually gone cave "mud" diving, gone to caverns underground. It's scary to think that a person can get lost down there.
> 
> Scary stuff. 
> 
> Anyways! If you like shake me a kudo and if you really, really like it and want to make my day leave a comment! 
> 
> Have a great day and I'll see you tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rey x Kylo Ren
> 
> Harry Potter AU
> 
> Rated M
> 
> Words: Bones and Incantation 
> 
> Day 4 of 31

"You don't have to do  _ this _ ." Kylo's voice constricted against the muddy boots that blocked his breathing. 

"And yet… I want to." Rey's freckled face loomed over him, pointing her wand at his head. His clothes absorbed the damp grass, it rubbed against his open skin, Kylo wanted to alleviate the burning sensation that flooded his senses. He struggled to break free from her stronghold. 

His mask and wand scattered to his side so close to the tombstone. He shifted his hands outwards as small insects crawled underneath his clothing. 

The full moon lit the night skies, it highlighted her bright smile that didn't reach her eyes. 

_ "Petrificus Totalus."  _ She murmured as she released her boot from his neck. 

He lay frozen as she pocketed his wand and placed his mask over her face. His Death Eater mask would never hide her monstrous tendencies dwelling inside her. The brightest witch of her age but it never seemed to shine away her darkness. 

A lone wolf howled as the rest of the Death Eaters flooded in surrounding them in a circle. He recognized Mikata levitating a thick black cauldron, green liquid percolated down its side and it sizzled a hole as it hit the ground. 

"This won't bring him back." Kylo croaked. 

"Isn't this why you joined us? To establish order and bring back peace to the Wizarding World. He will make that happen. You and I made an unbreakable vow. There is no going back." She turned away from him and moved towards the boiling cauldron. 

Rey steadily brought out a large silver knife with a carved snake as its handle. She nodded to her followers, they pulled out their wands and pointed at him. All in unison they sounded like a harmonious choir reciting the incantations of the old gods. The graves rattled as they neared completion. 

She took the knife and cut off his right arm in one clean blow. He heard the breaking of his bones. In that moment Kylo Ren wanted to scream but knew she would delight from his pain.

Rey dropped his hand in the cauldron, he lay bleeding to death on the ground and everyone ignored him. 

The cauldron shook and then stilled. 

Thick mist and the rolls of smoke revealed a shrivled up man with an unmistakable laugh that cackled throughout the grave yard. Back from the dead stood Sheev Palpatine. Everyone knelt, except for the red guard who quickly robed the wizard. 

"Ah, my child, you did very well." He took off her mask. 

"Thank you grandfather," Rey Palpatine's voice filled with love and devotion. Kylo noticed she stood proudly and shot up _Morsmordre_.

__

__

Then his world went to black. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who watched Harry Potter yesterday? So, originally I was going to do Unspeakable Kylo Ren and Healer Rey. But I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I messed around with it a bit more. 
> 
> I really like Rey Palpatine in HP setting. I like the idea of her bringing back her only family she has and blaming Kylo Ren and his family for killing her grandfather. 
> 
> Truly believing in a resetting of the wizarding world. 
> 
> The dynamic between two characters that are attracted to each other but have legit reasons for not being together. Even though their interests align for a brief time. 
> 
> I mean. Damn, I would read that in a heart beat. I really wanted to go fluffy but I seem incapable of writing fluff. 
> 
> Anyways if you liked this chapter knit me a kudos or if you really like this chapter a comment is also good too. 
> 
> See y'all tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Leia Organa and young Ben Solo
> 
> Canon-ish (part 2 in Goodnight Travel Well) 
> 
> Rated: T 
> 
> Words: Demons and Visions 
> 
> Day 5 of 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like canon...sometimes! Well... when it works to my advantage. Not a Reylo story. Leia Organa centric drabble and one I am very proud of. 
> 
> It fits canon. It's a prequel to Goodnight, Travel Well
> 
> You can read HERE

The clock read 02:58 a.m. as she began to unravel her thick braids, carefully removing the pins that kept them in place. Her holopad glowed with a new message on the screen, probably some local outcry from a Centrist Senator claiming Populist were funding local activist groups, Leia Organa turned off the device. 

She looked at her empty bed and a dull ache filled her chest. Han was away on a cargo drop off and wouldn't be back for another week. Maybe. She wasn't sure if he'd return on time or if he'd pick up another load. They exchanged harsh words, he left off-world before she said goodbye. Leia couldn't remember what they fought over but everything seemed to revolve around Ben. 

Ben and his growing powers, a gift that scared Han and worried Leia. Han made the mistake of saying their son had too much of Vader in him. Visions of Darth Vader filled her with dread, a demon that tortured her, hurt Luke, froze Han in carbonite, and forced her to watch the destruction of her homeplanet.

No, Vader was a monster and her son was 5 years old. Not some creature in a mask. 

Furious with the comparison Leia slapped Han so hard, his left cheek bore her handprint for 3 solid days. 

Leia pulled on her nightgown and then made one final trek to see her sleeping baby. She quietly opened the wooden door, she expected to see Ben peacefully asleep instead she saw him fidget, toss, and turn. His whimpering filled the room, she rushed over to wake him up. 

"Mom?" His voice shook with uncertainty and fear.

"I'm right here sweetheart." Leia turned on his night light and smoothed away his damp curly hair. She grabbed Mr. Felix from off the floor and gave it to Ben. He hugged his stuffed Loth cat with such ferocity it scared her. 

"Mom, please don't go. Stay with me tonight."

Leia opened to mouth to almost say that he was too old to sleep with his mom. But Ben's large chocolate brown eyes stared at her with hope. She nodded and scooted him over.

"Only until you fall asleep." She kissed his forehead. It was quiet for a brief moment and his soft voice broke the silence. 

"I saw the bad man again. He was chasing me with his scary mask and red lightsaber. I tried to run but I fell and I--. Ben began to cry, his whole body wracked with fear. 

Leia hugged her son tightly.

"It's okay. It's just a dream. Mommy is here to protect you. I'll always be here for you." Her heart broke as she held her only child.

Leia Organa felt like she stepped into the deep end of the lake with no safe way to get ashore. She wanted to help her son but how to fight something she couldn't see.

She missed her mom, her dad, her husband and brother. She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. Alone and terrified that she might not be able to this on her own.

How could she protect her son from something that she didn't understand? So, she did the only thing she knew. She'd hold her son through the night and every night until she found a way to help him. Even if it meant sending him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooo! I barely made it! I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to post this in time. It was supposed to be a shout out to The Haunting of Hill House but I kind of failed. I didn't write from Ben's point of view. 
> 
> Let me know if you know the scene im taking about. Lol. 
> 
> However it felt very natural to writing in Leia's point of view. She's a very interesting character and one that I would love to dive into later on.
> 
> Anyways its suuuuuper late where I am at. If you like please leave a kudo and if you really want to make a girl smile leave a comment.
> 
> Stay safe and I'll see y'all tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Randy the Intern x Dark Rey 
> 
> I Just Can't Be Polite (Deleted Scene) 
> 
> Rated: M 
> 
> Words: Decay and Tower 
> 
> Day 6 of 31 
> 
> (A little dubcon?)
> 
> For my lovely friend Elywyngirlie 💕

Rey slapped him hard across his face. The intern continued to speak to her as if she were a baseborn and she loathed his commentary.

He made unruly claims about her decisions and choices. 

He drew closer and her chest heaved. Rey noticed the outline of her palm mark across his reddened cheek. She refused to cower in front of this man. Not while they stood in her tower overlooking the city below them. 

He loomed over her slim figure. She never noticed his height but it didn't matter, because this man was a nobody. 

She tilted her chin upwards and bared her teeth to him. Out of all the men in the galaxy, this man infuriated her, she didn't understand him, and this weird attraction towards him drove her slightly mad. 

"You're an intern. Yet you speak to me like you're my equal. Your place is beneath me." A faint blush filled her cheeks. 

He smirked and zeroed his full attention to her face. 

Electricity crackled around her. She felt frustrated, burning with impatience and with desire to slap him again. 

He leaned down. His nose nearly touched hers and clenched his jaw. 

"I meant no offense, your highness. You're right. I'll be headed with the general." Venom seeped out of his mouth. 

He smelled divine. Something that reminded her of home but with a bit of spice. 

_Who did he think he was dismissing himself without her consent?_

"There you go again, _Randy_. Never listening. I haven't dismissed you." Her nose scrunched.

He always managed to undermine her and throw her in for a loop but not today. He would listen to her, plus she didn’t want him gone. 

His eyes burned with hatred but it was intermixed with something else, she couldn't tell. Rey relished in her power over him, neither budging. He leaned down towards her mouth and Rey closed her eyes. 

Blip. 

His comlink paged. Like a cold water dowsing a soul consuming fire Rey heard the wampa's sing song voice call out. 

"Do you copy?" 

Something shifted in his face. He stepped a few steps away from her. Rey felt a sense of loss from him moving away from her. 

"Love, do you copy?"

A sense of possession washed over, the sheer idea of the two together revolted her. She fantasized the wampa decaying six feet under as Rey placed flowers on her grave.

_What did he see in the frizzy blonde?_

She marched up Randy and threw caution to the wind. 

Grabbed him by the ears and pulled his face down to hers. She placed her lips against his and kissed him. 

His plush lips felt soft and he tasted like a pink pear. He tasted delicious. Rey bit his bottom lip and drew blood. She heard herself moan, she wanted to run her hands through his hair but Randy didn't move.

_Why didn't he kiss her back? Was she so repellent?_

Rey pushed him away, his blood stained her mouth, she turned away from him.

"You're free to go." She breathed. 

He didn't need to be told twice, he scurried out the room and she heard the faint sound of his comlink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of 30 days!!! 
> 
> Today has been a rough day. Some jerk was a serious asshole to me and day isn't even over. So I am posting early. Well... Early for me 😹. 
> 
> This is a deleted chapter from I Just Can't Be Polite. It just didn't make it to the story. Yah know? They change and evolve into something different. I didnt have the heart to delete it because I really like it. But I am glad that it fit the prompt for today. 
> 
> Yay!! If you'd like you can read it [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974363/chapters/57665407)
> 
> I should be working on the latest chapter tonight. Fingers crossed.
> 
> If you like please leave a kudo and if you really really like it. Leave a comment! See y'all tomorrow. Be safe and take care!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Senator Ben Organa Solo × Jedi Rey 
> 
> Senator AU
> 
> Rated: M
> 
> Word: Necromancer 
> 
> Day 7 of 31

The note read. 

_ "Let's play a game!  _

_ I'll even give you one day head start. _

_ You hide and I'll seek! If I find you, I'll kill you. _

_ I know what you did and soon so will all of the Senate.  _

_ YoUr DaYs ArE N3mBeR3d BennyBoy. _

_ P.S.  _

_ You might want to add a bit more salt to the water before you add the pasta. It was a little bland. _

_ -The Necromancer"  _

Uncle Luke surveyed Ben's entire apartment, everything was a disaster, turned upside down, whoever The Necromancer was, knew exactly what they were doing because everything was right where Senator Ben Organa-Solo left it.

Holograms scattered around the room, piles of folders, scraps of papers with half written speeches. He liked to write things down to practice his penmanship and it drove his assistance off the wall, everytime he tried to tell her to find his scrap of speech paper in the sea of documents. 

He felt slightly ashamed for the mess but he knew exactly where everything was. Organized chaos.

He was a Senator not a holopad pusher. 

So, when he saw the note taped against his fridge and a photograph that would get him kicked off the Senate. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

_ Kriff. _

He wouldn't have contacted his Uncle Luke but he found a Holocron, a broken kyber crystal and an old page filled with ancient symbols.

Uncle Luke came that same day to survey the damage or in this case the lack of damage. His uncle turned to face him, placing his gloved hands behind his back.

"Well, kid. You got extremely lucky nothing happened. I can have a Jedi Knight to guard you until we find this person. But you'll need to go off world for a bit." 

"No, I need to be here. There is a bill I need to make sure passes through." His voice hit a hard edge. 

"Ben, be realistic if you stay here this person might hurt you. You are no use to your constitutes hurt or even worse dead." Uncle Luke clasped his shoulder. 

He gave him a sympathetic smile but Ben really couldn't leave the planet. Not when he was so close to finishing off a deal between the Centrist and Populists. 

"I'll take the Jedi but I won't leave off-world. I'll just go to one of the safe houses." He stated firmly, not budging, he could compromise, but leaving was not an option. 

Uncle Luke sighed. Ben smiled in triumph because he won part of the battle and hoped that Tai would be his guard. He hadn't seen him in a long while and it would be good to catch up with old friends. 

Ben was about to ask for Tai when he heard  _ her  _ elegant voice cut through his thoughts. 

"Master Luke?" Her voice sounded like wind chimes. 

"I'm in the living room." His uncle gruffed. 

He heard his own blood rush, his mind was running through every possible scenario and he clenched his fists into tight balls. This couldn't be happening to him. He wanted anyone but  _ her. _

She entered the room and walked straight towards Luke and didn't spare him a glance. There she stood, nothing like he remembered, she looked older, calmer and carried herself with poise that drew in those around her. Her saber staff clutched at her side. 

Ben Organa-Solo hadn't seen Rey Niima since he broke off their engagement.

He hoped to never see her again. The Force seemed to have other plans. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7. Ngl this one took the most out of me. Writing every day is a challenge but I kicked ass.
> 
> This chapter is up and posted! 
> 
> Let me know what you think of Senator Ben and Jedi Rey.
> 
> See y'all tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rey Skywalker x Ben Solo 
> 
> Post TROS (Masturbation) 
> 
> Rated: E 
> 
> Words: Ghost and Talisman 
> 
> Day 8 of 31

Rey bit the tip of her grease soaked gloves, a taste of fumes swirled in her mouth. She spit to discard the oily sensation out of her tongue. The gloves landed on the burning sand, Jakku's sun blazed unforgivingly down as if punishing Rey for returning back to the desert planet. Saving the galaxy from a deadly threat had taken a toll, so much death and suffering, she wanted to go back home. 

She went back to her only home, Niima Outpost. 

She found everything the AT-AT completely untouched and unbothered. The gutted place carried few knick knacks, a pile of neatly stacked clothes, and a lone cot found in the back of the room. A pang of shame filled her, nothing in her home was worth bartering even on this miserable planet, much like her new found life. 

The only thing of value were her saberstaff and a delicate gold talisman shaped like a teardrop that hung between the valleys of her breasts. 

Exhausted from a long day of work, she lay down without undressing her arm bands and clothes. 

She closed her eyes and dreamt about his soft lips brushing against her chapped ones. His tongue tentatively touching hers as they explored each other's bodies. His ghost form felt soft but firm. Rey wanted to feel his skin against her skin and his breathy groans that drove her wild. 

His hands followed the curves of her body, coaxing sounds that caused her to feel liberated. She wanted more but he began to fade and soon he completely disappeared. She desperately searched for him, calling out his name until her voice gave out and her frustrated tears dried. 

She awoke in the middle of the night, completely soaked in sweat. Rey changed to a simpler get up of a tank and underwear. She closed her eyes again, only this time she imagined her hands as his hands and began to touch herself. 

Rey lightly caressed her face, slowly moved to her mouth, parting her lips to wet her finger, and moaned. She felt a low burning, Rey took her time there was no rush in pushing up her tank to expose her chest. 

Rey remembered the last time he whispered sweet nothings in her ear she could barely breathe. She fell into the deep end as he pushed into her and groaned. Rey wished to hear him one more time. 

She teased her nipples and with her other hand glided down between her legs, her curls drenched, surely ruining her underthings. The all consuming desire returned and it begged to be released. Rey slowly circled her cherry but it wasn't the right pressure, he always kept her coming and moaning with his long fingers.

Rey cried out in frustration. 

He always kept her on the brink of ecstasy, teasing her and slowing down when she got too greedy. He cared for her with the uttermost attention like a delicate work of art. 

She tried again but this time she mimicked his touches. Her need began to grow like a growing fire that threatened to devour her entity. Her whole body hummed with excitement as she chased after the building sensation. Her eyes roll back as she rocked her hips and she worked herself faster and faster and gave into complete bliss. 

Her back arched and she couldn't stop from sobbing out his name. 

" _ Ben."  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind to my smut. It has been a while since I've written anything like this. I know it's late. 
> 
> It's been a hard day. 
> 
> Please be safe and take care!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jyn Erso x Cassian Andor 
> 
> Heist AU 
> 
> Rated: T 
> 
> Words: Ingredients and Alchemy 
> 
> Day 9 of 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late. I knowwwww 😂 but hey real life happens.

Jyn squeezed Cassian's hand tightly as they cautiously walked the ledge of Krennic Manor. The place was completely dark, they surveyed Krennic Manor for a solid week, Orson Krennic left for a gala event with the Empire an hour before. 

Guards held their post at every possible corner of the expansive home layout, surveillance cameras whizzed around, and an intricate alarm system made it impossible to trespass. 

Jyn heard grunting from below, the guards were dropping off like flies. It could only be one man, Chirrut. He was so quick and stealthy that she wondered if he had extra powers. Then she saw Baze disarming those who were unconscious and collecting their armed weapons for later. Part one completed. 

A freezing breeze brought her attention back to the now slippery ledge. This night promised a new thick layer of snow before sunrise. Jyn's thick parka, gloves, and booths provided warmth. Her night vision goggles checked through every window. Bodhi had made sure to draw out plans of the place, drilling the both of them every thing about the building but most importantly the entrance and exit point. 

A tiny little x on the window marked the spot. Bingo! They found their entrance. Relief coursed through her body the second part of the plan completed.

She hoped that K2 had done his part by disarming the alarm system and the cameras from this side of the Manor. Jyn was about to slice through the window to open the door, but she felt Cassian tugging her and motioning for her to wait. He glanced at his watch, it felt like an eternity, then it beeped and he gave her the go. 

She instead opened the window latch and slid in with her partner right behind. 

No alarm went off. She smiled so wide that her cheeks hurt and Cassian gave her a nod. K2 pulled it off. 

Baze made a specific elixir for their dark guns almost like a tranquilizer but the ingredients carried a bit more of a punch and made sure to cause confusion, drowsiness, memory loss and put their target out like a light. He called it Alchemy. 

Everything was going smoothly, according to plan, a little too perfectly. She pushed away those thoughts, but Cassian also hesitated as they entered the hallway. 

"This doesn't feel right." His low accent dropped shivers down her spine and it wasn't from the cold. 

He was right, something felt off about the situation, her gut agreed that they should go back. A stubborn part of Jyn pushed through and ignored the worry at the pit of her stomach. She kissed his cheek to give him comfort and assurance that they were going to be alright. His lips tilted up a fraction but his eyes brows still burrowed with uncertainty. 

"Come on, we will be in and out before you know it and we've always made it out in time."

He chuckled, relaxing his posture he made it way through the extensive hallways. The Vault was two doors from the left and the code was some mathematics equation solution that Cassian had memorized by heart. 

Cassian jimmied the lock and they entered an ordinary office, filled with books, and a hard oak desk. Jyn made her way to a large painting against the wall, a painting of a thick forest with a full moon shining on the dark trees. They moved it and from behind stood the vault. 

Cassian entered the code and the vault opened. They held their breath.

Inside was a porcelain box and hopefully nestled within was the Sapphire Robin Egg. Instead they found a note that said 

"5.4.3.2.1." 

Then the alarms when off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write for Rebelcaptain and for the whole Rogue One team. I have a soft spot for that movie, it is one of my top 3 favorite star wars movies.
> 
> I feel like a heist is perfect for them. I should be posting the drabble 10 later on today. That will put me back on track with the drabbles. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Kudos are more than just a granola bar and comments are wonderful. 
> 
> Stay safe and I'll see you in a jiffy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rey Johnson x Ben Solo 
> 
> Modern AU: Fun House (Blow Jobs and Cunnilingus)
> 
> Rated: E 
> 
> Words: Mirrors
> 
> Day 10 of 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did this turn into a one shot? Again. Be kind to my smut don't be a jackass.

Every year, since Freshman year at Endor University, Rey Johnson made it a tradition to go to the Fair.

The Endor Fair came the second week of October right when the leaves were changing from green to yellow to brown. They set up the horse race track, art exhibits with local competition, livestock exhibitions set on the pavillion, the park concerts, and the fair food that caused mouths to water with want of deep fried twinkies and turkey legs the size of newborns. Most importantly it had amusement rides like the zipper, the Ferris wheel, roller coasters that shook a little too much, the swings that spun around so high it felt like flying and Rey's favorite the Fun House.

Endor's Fair had the largest Fun House in the state and every room was filled with treats, mazes, ball pits, upside down rooms and her favorite, the room of mirrors.

Every year she tried to Finn and Rose to accompany her but Finn found the place creepy and Rose didn't like enclosed spaces. Instead they'd get their pink wrist band that allowed them to go on any of the rides and even get a free corn dog. 

This was her last year at E.U. and she was determined to go even if it meant dragging her boyfriend Ben. They just started dating a few weeks ago and when she invited him to go to the Fun House, he gave her a quizzical look. She held her breath, uncertain of his answer, this really wasn't a make it or break it in their relationship but Rey would be sorely disappointed if he said no.

When Ben Solo agreed, she kissed him as her hands slowly unbuckled his belt and pulled out his manhood and made her way down. Tentatively she kissed his shaft and then opened her mouth. His whole body shuddered in pleasure. She licked her lips remembering his taste, the way he moaned her name and clutched her hair as if she was his only life line. She sucked him dry. 

On the day of the Fair, Rey wore her hair down, a deep red sundress, and some strappy sandals. He picked her up from the lower Eastside apartments, Ben let out a low whistle, his eyes undressed her, Rey blushed but basked in his attention.

She left her jean jacket in the car because with all the walking they were sure to work up a sweat. 

She paid for their tickets and started with the food stands. They ate so much food that she was sure they were going to explode, then went to look at the rock exhibition where she bought a bag of shiny rocks. 

The night was coming to a close and she wanted to hit the Fun House. Before they entered, Ben bought the both of them a bag of cotton candy. There was nobody in the Fun House, it seemed like everyone was trying to get on the Tornado, this line was nonexistent and a sliver of pleasure shot up as they might take their time exploring the place. 

Matt, the redheaded boy who was manning the station, took their 4 tickets, waved them through and went back to his cellphone. 

Ben placed his large hand on the small of her back and they moved forward. Not to be the stereotypical couple that was all touchy feely but Rey loved the weight of his body on hers. Ben didn't seem to mind the public display of affection as they walked through each of the rooms. 

There was a flower room filled with so many flowers she might have disappeared. The spinning tunnel was the worst for Ben, his large hulking frame got stuck in the tunnel. 

She laughed until tears pricked her eyes and her stomach hurt. 

"Laugh it up, sweetheart." He growled, but glee filled his eyes. 

"I-I will Ben." She clutched her stomach from so much giggling, joy radiated through her, today was one the best days of her life. She wiped her eyes. Finally, she helped her boyfriend get out of the tunnel. 

He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her senseless until she almost forgot they were in the Fun House and not in her apartment. 

She sighed breaking their kiss because they had one more room to go, the Room of Mirrors. But he didn't let her go, instead, he hugged her back and they walked through the room. The mirrors showed many Rey's in red dress and Ben in his black leather jacket. The woman in the mirror looked inexplicably blissful and the man looked like she was the goddess of love. 

The tension in the room was palpable and he looked at her with hungry eyes. He licked his lips and his dark intense stares caused her to shift her gaze from his.

"Don't look away from me, sweetheart. I want to see and taste all of you." He advanced leaning her against the mirror. She let go of the bag of rocks and cotton candy. He nibbled down her neck, his hands palmed her breasts as he groaned, she felt him harden. 

She went to unbuckle his jeans but he stopped her, rather he went on his knees, maybe she would give him something to believe in. The sight of him on his knees made her dizzy and she felt her lace underwear soak. 

Lust and pure desire coursed through the both of them. He kissed her inner thighs, his low chuckle drove her wild and she tried to clamp her legs together but he stopped her. 

He slowed down whispering soothing words, trying to relax and ease her. She felt so wet the closer he got to her pussy. Ben put her thighs on his broad shoulders and inhaled her scent.

Ben groaned. He pushed her underwear to the side and ran his tongue down her slit. Rey tightened her thighs against his head and she arched her back. 

She felt so sensitive. He licked her like she was ice cream on the hottest day of August. Then he moved his plush lips around her clit lightly sucked her. She bit her tongue, coppery blood pooled in her mouth, she tunneled her hands in his thick curls. 

He hummed in glee, he flattened his tongue, gently going in a circular motion and he kept a steady pace. 

"Don't stop, Ben." She mewled. 

She felt her pussy drip down her thighs and pleasure shot through her. She closed her eyes as he inserted one of his finger and started to fuck her. 

He added a second finger and his mouth was still working her lower lips. She grinded against his face and her thighs tightened. She hoped he didn't mind a little suffocation… gods she never wanted him to stop. 

Like a rollercoaster she felt herself climb, higher, higher, higher, and higher. He did not relent his pace, determined to get her to cum in one of her favorite places in the world. She saw herself in the mirror completely wanton ready for the release he promised with his mouth and fingers. She moaned and her toes curled and then she let go. 

She panted out his name as she reached nirvana. Rey relaxed against the mirror, Ben set her upright and he kissed her lips. She tasted herself and it tasted like the color pink. As he broke their kiss she looked him straight in the eyes. 

"I think I'm ready to leave the funhouse to go to your house." she winked. 

"I couldn't agree more." Ben kissed the top of her forehead. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol! This got out of hand. Did not expect to write this much at all. I get smut is in the menu today! Im officially back on track. 
> 
> I was definitely listening to WAP on repeat and Blow. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'll see you tomorrow. Stay safe!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rey Niima x Kylo Ren
> 
> Car Wash (maybe darkish?) 
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Words: Dagger and Possession 
> 
> Day 11 of 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Car Wash by Christina Aguilera and Missy Elliot. As I was getting my car washed, this drabble popped into my head.

Kylo Ren came every Tuesday to get his sleek black TIE ELX washed at the Rebellion Car Wash found on the corner of Tatooine and Alderaan. 

He didn't come for the excellent service, or the fantastic detailing service, not even the custom waxing that guaranteed a glossy car shine. No, he came for the  _ girl _ . 

The girl with an odd three bun hairstyle, who wore a canary yellow shirt and white shorts that displayed her long sun kissed legs. She was always smiling with her co-workers as they washed each of the cars that passed them. 

His car was next, he pulled up and she came up with a screen holding up the service packages. She knocked on his window and he eagerly rolled it down like a love struck fool. 

"Welcome to Rebellion Car Wash. Would you like to try the deluxe supreme today?" She popped her gum. 

He wanted to reply but the words stayed caught in his throat, holding him captive, Kylo gave a curt nod. He looked for her name tag but nothing just the same shirt that displayed the Rebellion logo. 

"Poe, get your butt up you have a Deluxe coming your way."

"You should come my way, Niima. I promise to make it worth your while." The man with a charming smile winked at the unfazed girl. 

She stuck her tongue out, then returned her focus to Kylo and motioned him to drive towards Poe. 

A dark possession overtook Kylo, he wanted to take out this Poe. This girl was his from the moment he set eyes on her and he wasn't going to lose to her co worker.

_ Niima.  _ Her name was Niima. 

Kylo wanted to deviate from the set course today, he wanted Niima and wanted to talk to her. He wanted to make the decision but knew he couldn't not while Kira had the dagger. 

Whoever possessed the dagger controlled him and every action he took. There was no way in hell she'd give up its location or him. This was Kylo's tiny act of rebellion against Kira and against Snoke, going to the car wash. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise me you will listen to the song. It's so addicting. I've been dancing to it nonstop. This drabble got a little dark?
> 
> Let me know what you think. Likes and comments are life.
> 
> Stay safe and take care! See you tomorrow!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Rey 
> 
> Grief 
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Words: Cloak and Magic
> 
> Day 12 of 31

Rain dripped down the eaves of the stone huts, the light pit pat created a crescendo enveloping all of Ach-To. Inside the small room a candle flickered creating shadows against the walls, like magic these creatures haunted and lurked around the corner of her eye. Her green cloak barely provided a barrier from small pebbles that dug into the young woman's side as she lay atop the cold floor. 

Her shoulders shook as she pressed a palm to her mouth trying to contain the multitude of grief that wracked her entire being. Tears flowed down her cheeks towards her chin and absorbed back into her skin. Her throat hurt. She forced herself to swallow the screams and the nightmares that threatened to take her prisoner. 

She allowed her grief to take on like a moon flower, perfectly tended to over months, only to bloom once a year in the dead of night. 

The ghosts never left her, they followed her after she had begged them to stay. 

She chanted during her training, before the battle and right before she died. 

_ Be with me.  _

She had been young and naive, not knowing the full weight of those words and how her life would change. She lost everything that night, even her life but he brought her back to the land of the living. Forced to bring balance to something she barely understood.

She got what she asked for but at what cost? They took everything from her and demanded more, as if her death failed to provide full compensation. A mere pawn in a scheme that left her right where she started, alone. 

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Rey and Kylo Ren
> 
> Breaking Up 
> 
> Rated: M 
> 
> Words: Storm and Mask 
> 
> Day 13 of 31

Kylo watched as steady hands sketched the landscape of his parents backyard. He drew closer as she picked up another oil pastel and slightly blended the colors together. He looked over her shoulder, studying her magnificent work and half expected her to place a kiss on his cheek. 

Her spine stiffened. Rey did not turn around or acknowledge him instead she focused on capturing the likeness of Lake Naberrie. He felt it. A stirring that he hoped would be a small blip in their relationship, something they could work on together. 

It was subtle, a small reminder, a brewing of an impending storm that promised no survivors. Kylo tried to quiet his thoughts but she felt so distant as if being near him physically taxed her. He wanted to ask her but he already knew the answer. 

Maybe, if he held out a little be longer things would work out better. He was running out of time. He wanted to save their relationship without Rey viewing him as a masked monster. 

He brought her up here to rekindle and recreate their first date, summer camping in his parents cabin. Surrounded by all the green forest. His plan was failing miserably. As they drove up she hardly said a word or took a bite of her turkey sandwich. 

He wanted to hold her. He longed to cover and cross the tension between them. To fix it. But it felt too late too wide. So many things left unsaid. Instead, he turned around, leaving her to her thoughts and art work. 

"Kylo? We need to talk." Rey's voice slightly trembled but did not turn around to face him. 

He stilled. Neither of them facing each other, both of them ready to take different paths. One ready to let go and the other holding on for dear life.

"I know." Kylo's voice was thick with emotions. 

"You do?" 

"Yes, but not today. Give me one more day." Kylo bit his knuckle and broke the skin, he didn't bother to wait for her reply as he made his way inside the cabin.

"Okay." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm a little sad? A little more than rough draft but I still stand by it. 
> 
> Likes and comments are my bread and butter. 
> 
> Be careful and stay safe.
> 
> See you tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Shmi Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Bail Organa, Breha Organa, Leia Organa, Qui Gon, Obi Wan, Han Solo, Ben Solo, Rey, Rose Tico, Kaydel Co-Connix, Q'ira, Devil, Nio Skywalker (OC) and Mando 
> 
> Pairing: Anakin x Padme, Leia x Han, Han x Q'ira, Ben x Rey (ish) 
> 
> Rated: M
> 
> Dark drabble, Horror ish?, Death, Violence against women, Religious Overtones 
> 
> Day 14 of 31

The small town folks of Alderaan were a superstitious bunch. As a result, nearly everyone went to church, never missing one weekend of service. Even when the church burned down from the lighting strike, old Mando offered up his red barn as a place of service until they finished the new church. 

The young preacher overjoyed with excitement claimed it as a blessing from the most high. The path to old Mando's barn was gorgeous, orchards of bright red Alderaanian apples lined the valley floor. It smelled of crisp air and fresh fruit. However, a major downside was that everyone passed by the imposing horror of Mustafar Manor.

Many believed it to be haunted, they claimed to have seen ghostly apparitions and that anyone who set foot in that manor never comes out quite the same. 

There were whispers that Nio Skywalker made a deal with the Devil to get rich, and the Devil fulfilled his part but Nio thought himself better and double-crossed him.

The Devil was so angry that he placed a blood curse on the Skywalker name. That there would always be one Skywalker that survives but the rest of the family would die or end up in misery. 

And thus began the tragedy of the Skywalkers. 

Both Nio and Shmi Skywalker were murdered in their sleep one October night, robbers nearly took all the gold in the house but they left baby Anakin unharmed.

His Godfather Qui-Gon cared for Anakin and his Godbrother Obi-Wan. Years passed and the boys grew into young men. 

And one day Qui-Gon got sick, extremely sick, the doctors could not figure out what caused this sickness or why this man was dying. He pushed through for a few months but his heart gave out the same day of Anakin's parents were murder. 

They buried him the following day, next to his parents graves.

His Godbrother Obi-Wan took him abroad where Anakin met the lovely Padme Amidala. He shortly married her. She became pregnant within the year they returned to Alderaan. 

It is said that some kind of madness overtook Anakin because he believed his wife and his Godbrother were having an affair. Anakin filled with rage murdered Obi Wan and choked Padme forcing her into early labor. She died shortly after giving birth to twins.

Anakin was tried, found guilty and sentenced to death by the electric chair. Many say that Anakin's last words were of the curse and the Devil.

The twins grew up in the Manor. Leia and Luke were cared for by their Godparents Breha and Bail Organa. For 19 years nothing befell their family it seemed like all the bloodshed was washed away. Until their Godparents were in a car crash that immediately killed them on impact. They died on that same October night. Their service was a tragic one as everyone loved the Organa's and death fortified the idea that evil dwelled in that house. 

Leia took her Godparents last name and left Alderaan. Luke Skywalker stayed and tended to the manor, until he got very sick. It seemed like history tended to rhyme with this family. Like clockwork, Leia came back to Mustafar Manor with her new husband Han Solo and their child Ben. 

Luke Skywalker died shortly after they moved. Leia's grief consumed her, death surrounded her but she pushed through. Whispers in town followed her as she went to the market. Of another woman her husband was sleeping with, Q'ira.

Leia stonewalled her feelings but she couldn't stop the whispers and the stares from people. It was confirmed when she found them bed together. She got her shot gun and killed them both. 

Then put on her wedding dress and walked into Lake Endor. Her son found her body the following morning. 

The young boy had no Godparents to care for him, but his family's wealth, connection and status allowed him to spend the rest of his youth in boarding school.

Cursed. That family was cursed to the bone.

The Manor was barely kept, only the gardner and the butler lived on thr property anymore. The town folks avoided even looking at the place. Instead they clutched their Bible, recited a passage from Psalms to keep them safe as the passed the manor. Once they got to church they made sure to light a candle for those lost poor souls. 

It came as a shock when the young Ben Solo, now a man, returned to the small town of Alderaan. He became the talk of the town. 

"They said he is looking for a wife." Kaydel smirked as she adjusted her hat. "Who would be that insane? Anyone who gets involved with that family ends up dead." 

Someone cleared their throat, "Ladies, if you'll excuse me." Ben Solo nodded his head and entered inside the Barn. 

As if seeing a ghost of her own Kaydel paled like a sheet of paper. Rose shook her head and grabbed her friend's hand to the closest chair.

Leaving Rey to observe the man who just passed by. He looked to be in his early 30s and he wasn't quite handsome but there was something pleasant about his face. She wasn't sure if Ben Solo was looking for a wife or maybe a house keeper. Unlike the rest of the folks in town she didn't much believe in ghosts, superstitions or blood curses. All Rey knew was that anything was better sleeping on the garage floor. Anything to get out of Plutt's clutches. 

She wasn't afraid of ghosts but she was afraid of wasting away in a place that tied her down to a dead end life.

So, she squared her shoulders, walked over to Ben Solo and introduced herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am behind!!! This week was been a recovery week. I think I might post something else today to catch up. 
> 
> Tell me what you think of the story. I've been in the mood for some type of gothic horror or maybe something like Haunting of Bly Manor.
> 
> Gosh that was so good. I loved it. Please let me know what you think of this drabble. A little longer than I anticipated but I think I changed the story 5 times before I was satisfied. 
> 
> Likes and comments are great.
> 
> Stay safe and see you soon!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Finn x Poe Dameron 
> 
> Monster Hunters 
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Words: Ghoul and Sword 
> 
> Day 15 of 31

"Ghoul! On your left- wait - my left!" Poe shouted as he tried loosen the rope that bound his hands, arms, legs and feet. 

Finn pulled out his sword. Swinging it with mighty force, chopping off the arm of a greenish creature. 

It squealed in pain and venom dripped down its massive canine teeth. Finn moved back to attack the opposite side, if he could take out the other arm or better yet its head he could go bag this one and go home. He charged, his sword hummed to life as swiped off its head. 

"Babe, that was so hot." Poe winked at his husband. Finn let out a laugh that should have angered him but after fighting a ghoul and saving his partner. He just wanted to go home. The Monsters were starting to grow in numbers like Finn feared. He would have to send an envoy to the Order. 

He pushed those thoughts aside and rushed over to inspect Poe. 

"You okay?" Finn furrowed his eyebrows he didn't see any bite but the sun was setting. Finn began to unravel all the binding and Poe sagged in relief. 

"I'm fine. I'm fine. But what if you do a full body inspection at home and we take some of this rope." Poe gave Finn a sultry smile. Finn felt dizzy even after 8 years of marriage this man somehow managed to make him like they were first dating. 

"I think I can arrange that." 

Finn cupped his face and kissed Poe senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stormpilot!!! I have been meaning to write for them. I was supposed to write for them a drabble I think on day 12 but I got distracted...
> 
> Plus, I really like the idea of Finn being a badass monster hunter and saving his husband Poe Dameron.
> 
> Anyways... Depending on how I feel. You might get another update today. Maybe... 
> 
> Well stay safe. Take care! Let me know what you think and like and comment 🥰


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Smuggler Ben and Rey and Unkar Plutt 
> 
> Smuggler AU
> 
> Rated: M
> 
> **Additional Tags: Dark, Mention of Rape, and Abuse**
> 
> Words: smoke and cauldron
> 
> Day 16 of 31 
> 
> **Tags have been updated *Reader Discretion is Advised***

Soft fluff enveloped Rey as she hugged her knees and closed her eyes. The wooden crate that contained her and the spice threatened to lull her to sleep. 

She thumbed the small mark that signified her status as an indentured servant, tightly bound to her master Unkar Plutt. Her debt was too great to pay off and Rey knew he'd never willingly let her go, especially since he liked her best. 

One night after one too many drinks Plutt forcefully took her. After that horrendous night she began to plan her escape and with the help of her only friend, Teedo, he took her to see the Oracle of R'iia. 

Deep in the heart of Jakku sat the Oracle cross legged, a red cloak covered her, a black band covered her eyes and she looked timeless. The deep plush rugs felt like soft butter, the smells of sweet incense smoke filled the tented room. 

The Oracle went to the simmering cauldron, poured the green liquid in the mug and offered it to Rey. 

Rey tentatively took a sip of the strange concoction it tasted like water. Then she heard the Oracle's raspy whisper in her mind.

_ Three days time, he will arrive and with the spice, you shall hide.  _

_ Belonging you will find as long as you don't look behind.  _

_ Beware of the fall or you won't return at all. _

Rey awoke disoriented but alone in her hovel of a tent and packed what little personal trinkets she carried. 

All she needed was a hyperspace hop to the other side of the galaxy. She didn't care if Plutt sent out bounty hunters to look for her, she'd be long gone before he realized she left. 

Teedo made sure to store her with the spice and wished her good luck. Smugglers that had no idea she was packed tightly and if they did, she had her blaster close at hand.

She must have fallen asleep because Rey jolted when she heard a man's voice as the cargo doors opened. 

_ Kriff _ . 

They must be getting ready to unload the spice, she meant to get out of the crate before the drop-off. Her heart palpitated as heavy boots came closer to her crate. 

She gripped her blaster. If she was going out then it would be blaster blazing, there was no way they'd take her back alive. 

The boots stopped and she heard the doors swish open again. 

She breathed a sigh of relief, they must have left, Rey needed to leave the ship and she slowly opened the crate. Still clutching her blaster she exited out of the box and turned around.

There she saw a tall man, leaning against the wall, hand holding a blaster and pointed at her.

Rey froze in fear.

"Well, well, so who might you be?" He smiled but it didn't reach his expressive chocolate brown eyes. 

She didn't think twice and spoke, "None of your concern, but thanks for the lift." 

Rey shot the man twice and ran out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm catching up with the prompts. I need two more to go but I think I'll do that tomorrow. This drabble did not turn out the way I expected it to.
> 
> It got a lot darker than I intended it being. I hope that in the future I'm able to write a bit lighter. I've been on a heavy content streak. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Kudos are fun and comments are even better. 
> 
> Stay safe and I'll see you tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Kylo Ren, Sheev Palpatine, Rey Palpatine and FN 3485
> 
> Rated: M 
> 
> Omega Verse: Year 3029
> 
> Words: Skull and Forest 
> 
> Day 17 of 31

Sheev Palpatine's dead eye stared at Kylo Ren as he wired an obscene amount of money to Ren’s account to find his runaway granddaughter, Rey Palpatine. She was the heiress of The Empire and was engaged to Armitage Hux, the heir of The First Order. She was last seen leaving her apartment and headed to the airport where she never boarded the plane. No other security footage picked up her image, she disappeared without a trace. 

Kylo spent the first day doing groundwork following all the important social media platform accounts, dating apps, text messages, and ebodies, a tracking device that turns on when people go missing. She was a very dull person. Nothing provided proof of anything scandalous or salacious nature in her past. 

She graduated at the top of her class and in her spare time volunteered at the local A/B/O foster center and was a major patron of the program. 

Kylo Ren could not wrap his mind around a trust fund baby running away from home, especially since they were of age. He understood the pressures of trying to not be the generation that messes up the family name but he couldn’t understand why Rey left. Her life was lining up the ways of the past. The troopers of this Dome looked everywhere for the young woman. So, he did follow ups with the trooper in the investigation. 

Trooper FN-3485, put away the crime scene photos of a forest and an animal skull, took a sip of black coffee and getured for Kylo Ren to take a seat. 

“Like I told Mr. Palpatine, it doesn’t look like foul play. It seems like the girl doesn’t want to be found. And with her being an omega --.” 

“An omega?” Kylo stilled. 

“Ah. I see Mr. Palpatine didn’t say anything. Well, yes. She’s an omega. My guess is that she had a secret boyfriend and her grandfather forbade the union. I told Mr. Palpatine, all unblessed Omega’s come back home, it's in their DNA. ”

Kylo nodded in agreement. All omegas are bound to their family, they are unable to mate without having their union blessed by the head Alpha. Anyone who runs away from their family or enters an unblessed union gets extremely sick and if not returned to the family, the omega dies. 

Biology is truly barbaric. 

Kylo thanked the trooper, headed outside of the station and put on his mask. Another sandstorm was going to hit the Dome and the dark orange sky confirmed his suspicions. 

He needed to make it home before they closed off the highway and he’d be forced to stay the night in some sleazy motel. As he raced home, he couldn’t take his mind off of Rey Palpatine, a runaway omega. 

Why did she leave? What was Palpatine hiding? But most importantly why did Sheev Palpatine hire him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega verse! Well my spin on omega verse is a mystery filled with dark twists and turns. Kylo ren is a private investigator in the year 3029. People now live in Domes (shout out to my friend who always talks about a/b/o stories and how they have domes) I borrowed something similar but not the same at all. 
> 
> Rey Palpatine has runaway... Or has she? 
> 
> Please kudo if you like and if you really, really like it leave a comment. Make this gals day. 
> 
> I am one prompt behind. I should post later on tonight. I'm debating on doing a Reylo centric one or maybe a Rose drabble. I haven't decided yet. 
> 
> See y'all in a bit. Stay Safe!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Rose Tico
> 
> Witch AU 
> 
> Words: Lightning and Tarot 
> 
> Rated: T 
> 
> Day 18 of 31

"I don't want this," Rose thrashed against her bed, kicking off her stuffed animals. Her room was dark with no light, besides the flashes of lighting that lit up her small room. Her older sister Paige sat on a little stool, her hands preoccupied with the cold compress.

"It'll pass," Paige pressed the cool object on Rose's forehead. "The more you fight it the worse it gets." 

Rose felt her body shaking with an intensity, she feared her teeth would shatter from the impact. Her visions came like hurricanes destroying everything in her wake, no matter how much she prepared it always took her by surprise. 

Rose saw flashes of Paige's unconscious body, a girl and a boy in brown suede, and a calendar for Monday but she couldn't tell the year. She saw herself crying over Paige's, trying to shake her awake and checking for a pulse.

"What do you see?" Paige's voice cut through the trance. 

The same vision for months now, nothing has changed, even the tarot cards say the same thing, a permanent change is coming. 

"Nothing," Rose lied. She squeezed her sister's hand, it wasn't a lie, because this vision wasn't going to happen. 

Rose Tico, the last seer of her generation was going to defy the deities and do everything in her power to keep her sister alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny drabble! 
> 
> Rose Tico is one of my favorite characters and I feel like I haven't gotten her voice down. I think my next drabble is going to add on. 
> 
> I'm practicing different characters and well I want to get better at Rose. She will play a major role in this fic that I'm working on. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are great.
> 
> I'm still a day behind maybe this week I'll officially catch up. 
> 
> Stay safe and see you tomorrow


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Rose Tico and Finn. Minor Mentions of Paige Tico, Rey and Kylo Ren 
> 
> Witch AU 
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Words: Crystal and Staff
> 
> Day: 19 of 31 
> 
> 2 of 2 continuation of chapter 18

Rose's index finger traced the crystal half crescent moon necklace over and over again. Its smooth texture brought her some semblance of peace as she stared at her sister's headstone. 

She tried to delay Paige's death. For months she plotted and planned loopholes around her future. Rose knew she was buying some time. However, the longer she outsmarted her vision the worse they became and only showed a gruesome death for Paige. 

Only, one vision allowed her to keep her sister alive but Paige had to die. Rose agonized for days, but her visions were crystal clear, if she succeeded Paige would come back to life. 

Before Paige passed Rose swore they would reunite. 

Rose's plan was both dangerous and illegal. She planned to reunite the Dyad, relinquish her powers as a witch and bring her sister back to life by tying their magic together. 

If the Warlock and Witch High Council found out of her transgression they would bind her to the scepter. Forever locked in the staff of the High Priestess, used as a magic source until Rose passed through the veil. 

A disastrous fate given to seers who abused their power and disturbed the balance _.  _

Rose wouldn't get caught. As long as she had her best friend Finn and his boyfriend, Poe. She'd get her sister back. 

The sun warmed her as Rose sat on a woolen blanket, her teacup drained, waiting for Finn. She had questions and only he knew the answers. As if on cue he appeared in front of her, carrying himself with the uttermost seriousness. 

She couldn't wait for formalities as she blurted out, "What do you know of the Dyad?" 

Finn frowned as he sat down on the blanket and placed a bouquet by the headstone. 

"Well, hello to you too." Finn kissed her forehead. 

"Ah, yes. Hello. So Is the legend true? Can they bring back the dead?" 

"The oldest grimoire briefly mentions them but it's a complicated spell that tucked away the most powerful witch and warlock. They are said to be keepers of the balance. Although, we haven't seen a pair in a millennium." 

"So it's true?" Rose whispered under her breath. 

"According to the grimoire. Why do you ask?" Finn's eyes carefully studied her face. 

"Because I'm going to bring back Paige but I need the Dyad."

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life gets in the way of things! However, I am not going to give up on my 31 days of drabbles. I will finish! 
> 
> Had a blast writing this drabble. It had a little bit of Reylo but not much. 
> 
> Rose and Finn as best friends give me life! 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I might post something else tonight as well. But I make no promises. 
> 
> If you like please kudo and comment. I'm thinking next drabble might be Poe Dameron.
> 
> Anyways, stay safe and take care!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Poe Dameron
> 
> Treasure Hunter AU
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Words: Birch Trees and Eyes 
> 
> Day: 20 of 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about planes or how they work 😂 this is all from my non existent knowledge of planes. Too tired to google it. 
> 
> I still had a blast writing this chapter.

"Mayday! Mayday! I've been hit. I repeat I've been hit." Poe spoke into his headset but no one responded, the line was dead.

He mentally cursed the First Order for hitting the tail and the rudder.

The plane wasn't slowing down and he couldn't find a clearing to land the machine, only miles and miles of thick forest of Birch Trees.

The cockpit alarm went off and flashes of red painted his entire area. The simulator broke through the alarm to mention instructions on how to eject themselves from the burning airplane.

**_You have 10 seconds before you are automatically ejected._ **

The countdown began, Poe grabbed his emergency pack and gave his plane one last look before he pressed eject.

"Woohoo!" He yelled as it shot out of his burning aircraft and he barely made it out before the plane exploded in the air. The parachute expanded, gentle landing him in and amongst the branches.

Poe Dameron was a resourceful man that never strayed away from danger. He proudly faced it head-on and when things went from hell to worse he always found a way out.

He pulled out his pocket knife to de-strap himself from the parachute. Grabbed his emergency pack, it carried everything he could possibly need, supplies, water, and the map to the treasure.

He searched through his bag but it failed to produce the map. Poe, scoured through every nook and pockets but found nothing. He rubbed his eyes, in hopes that maybe just maybe his treasure map would appear, but it didn't show up.

It must have stayed in the airplane. Poe clutched his parents dog tags as he tried to figure out his next moves. He knew the sun was starting to set and he needed to make camp before darkness fell or he'd be exposed.

He climbed down the tree and made his way north towards the hill. Before he could make a few steps in the right direction he fell into a trap.

The rope snagged his legs, lifted him in the air and left him dangling.

Poe's silently cursed, his day was going from bad to worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catching up again! See y'all tomorrow :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rey x Ben Solo
> 
> Musician AU 
> 
> Rated: T 
> 
> Words: Doorway and Ruins 
> 
> Day 21 of 31

A whistling filled the stadium as screaming fans chanted out Rey’s name, fans pushed themselves further into the front all in hopes to touch her hand. The synthesizer started to play the first three chords and the crowd went wild and clapped their hands to the beat of the song. 

Ben tried to fight his way to the front as the tempo began to pick up, The Ruins were playing the intro of their latest song. Everyone in the stadium quieted as they heard her harmonize with the instrumentals. One fan on Ben’s right bursted into tears when they heard Rey’s melodic voice. 

Ben himself got the chills as Rey descended the staircase to the stage, she wore her iconic cropped checkered bomber jacket and bright orange skirt. The same look she sported the first time Ben heard her perform at Rii’as Lounge. He remembered leaning against the doorway of the small backstage room. She had mezmorized him with her performance that night and every night afterwards. 

Even today she looked timeless and his heart ached with a longing to speak to her one more time. 

“I’d liked to dedicate this song to all of you. Because you made this song our very first hit and without you all, I wouldn’t be here.” She smiled brightly. 

She began to sing their song, the song they wrote together after driving all night to make it to the Grand Canyon because neither of them had seen the majestic beauty. The first time he dared to kiss her. Before he ruined their perfect thing with his bullshit problems. 

Ben closed his eyes as a flood of memories poured into him like an empty cup. 

_ Baby it incredible _

_ I'm falling for you  _

_ Every night I dreaming of us  _

_ Please don’t wake me up _

_ Not unless you are here in my arms tonight  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the lyrics and they are cheese complete cheese and I love it. Also, I was listening to Selena "Como La Flor" the live version while writing this chapter. 
> 
> They are called Rey and The Ruins 
> 
> It kind of has A Star is Born kind of vibes but not really. I just like the idea that Ben is a Rey's concert without her knowing and he's reminiscing of their past. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Kudos and Comments are great! I'm going to shoot for 2 more drabbles tonight. Not sure if that's going to happen but fingers crossed. 
> 
> Stay safe and take care y'all!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rey x Kylo Ren 
> 
> Canon ish - Healing 
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Words: Fog and Megalith
> 
> Day 22 of 31

“Let go of me you murderous snake.” Rey hissed as Kylo Ren guided her to the megalith in the middle of the jungle. Thick fog began to descend from the sky and slowly engulfed their surroundings leaving them in a white cloud. 

After she saved his life, again, he repaid her by slapping Force suppressant cuffs and forcing her to walk miles to his ship. Although, Rey had a sneaking suspicion that they were lost and he was too proud to admit it. 

Not that Rey minded, it would give her some more time before she found a way to free herself from the cuffs. She noticed him slightly stagger and then saw the open flesh wound on his thigh looked infected. Rey finally looked at his pale face that almost looked green. 

This was not good. He needed medical attention or at least a way to Force heal him but there was no way he’d release her cuffs, but she had to try. 

“Kylo, we need to stop. You need some help. Uncuff me and I’ll be able to heal your wound.” Rey pleaded to the stubborn man in front of her. 

He shook his head and trudged forward. He looked like he was on the verge of passing out, while Rey was strong she wasn’t sure if she could carry his weight to the ship. She thought of leaving him to die and taking her chances but a sense of compassion tugged at her heartstrings. 

She tried a different approach. 

“Ben, please. Don’t be foolish, let me help you. The last thing I need is to drag your unconscious body through the mud. That’s not to say you don’t deserve it, because you do, but not while you're sick.”

He glanced down and nodde, "Fine but only for a moment.” 

Perfect, all she needed was a moment out of her cuffs to heal him and leave him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for healing drabbles. Especially if someone is hurt and the other can help. Ahhh it gives me life. 
> 
> I made Rey a little sassy in this drabble, hope you don't mind too much. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I think I can squeeze in one more update tonight. If not then tomorrow. 
> 
> Anyways, comment and kudo if you like!
> 
> Stay safe and take care!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kylo Ren X Bazine Netal and Rey 
> 
> Emperor Kylo Ren and Handmaiden Rey 
> 
> Rated: M 
> 
> Words: Dungeon and Summoned 
> 
> Day 23 of 31

Emperor Ren’s eyes glowed in the dark, liquid gold, it marked him as the dark one, a sith. After slaying his mentor, he took the crown and proclaimed himself Emperor at the age of 15. He ruthlessly conquered and brought into submission nearly all of the galaxy. 

Years passed, his advisors counseled him to take a wife as a way to continue the bloodline to secure his legacy. Instead he ignored their wishes and bedded those desired. Many whispered of his dungeon, a place where pain meets pleasure. However, he always seemed to take with Lady Bazine Netal, her long black hair and hourglass figure complemented his towering and imposing stature.They made a fine pair. 

He summoned her nearly every night and every night her handmaiden Rey would wait for her Lady by those wooden doors. Rey would hear faint moans. She tried to drown out the sounds and focus on her forms of mediation but most importantly on fighting techniques. 

By the time Rey finished her routine, Lady Bazine would come out a little flushed and very satisfied. Rey never saw the Emperor as her lady ascended the steps.But at the corner of her eye she swore she saw his glowing eyes watching her every movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayay! I did post 3 chapters in one day. I've always had a little shipper heart for Bazine and Kylo. But I also like the idea that Kylo is fully aware of Rey. 
> 
> See y'all tomorrow. I'm catching up! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are my favorite.
> 
> Stay safe and take care! See y'all tomorrow!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Cassian Andor
> 
> Spy AU 
> 
> Rated: M 
> 
> Words: Dream and Hourglass 
> 
> Day 24 of 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally wrote this on my lunch break 😂! Enjoy 😊

Cassian Andor felt a throbbing ache forming at the base of his skull. A bright light flashed on his face adding to his confusion. He tried to move his body but he was strapped against a metal table. 

He took in his surroundings trying to find a way out of this room. He noticed a plaque on the wall naming this the D.R.E.A.M room. 

His heart sank. There was no other way he'd end up in the the D.R.E.A.M room specifically to break down and reprogram special agents of the Rebellion. Not unless an informant from the inner circle betrayed the Rebellion.

Someone set him up. 

An IT-O interrogation droid floated by the door as if waiting for a command from the Imperial Officer. Cassian's heart beat faster against his chest, he couldn't remember how he got here. His mind raced to the last known memory but he was drawing up a blank, nothing.

Cassian tried to speak but whoever kept him captive placed a mouth guard. Not that I matter. He needed to figure a way out of this torture room and off this ship. 

Well, he couldn't be sure if he was on a ship or someplace else. It didn't matter. He needed to get back to the rebellion.

The fact that he wasn't dead was a good sign. A sign that he hadn't cracked under pressure but the fact that he couldn't remember anything from the past month was a bit concerning. He'd figure it out later.

He noticed an hourglass trickling down sand and it was nearing the end before it had to be flipped over.

Cassian knew that once the last of the sand passed through, whoever left would be back and that droid would turn back on. 

He was running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spy AU with Cassian. He's such a serious character that I have a hard time nailing him down. This was a good exercise for me to practice serious characters. 
> 
> I plan to upload 3 more drabbles today. That is the goal. I make no promises but im going to do my best to catch up. 
> 
> If you like please kudo and comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> I'll see y'all in a bit. Stay safe and take care.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Amylin Holdo, and Ackbar 
> 
> Crack: College AU
> 
> Rating: T 
> 
> Words: Haunted and Gate 
> 
> Day 25 of 31

Depending on who Leia spoke to the story changed. Luke said it was Han's idea, Han said it was Chewie's and Chewie said they all agreed to go to a Haunted House. A little fun before Han took Leia to her debate competition. 

Leia didn't even ask Han for a lift, she was going to ride with Amilyn to the auditorium, but Han insisted that he take her. 

"I'll make it worth your while princess." Han smirked down at her

Leia tried to hide the smile that tugged at her lips. 

"Don't make me regret this." 

And, oh, did she regret it. 

Apparently, they took Han's beat-up old Falcon, to avoid the highways they took the old backroads of Hoth. Han swore up and down he knew a shortcut to get to the haunted house.To put it plainly they got lost. They ended up at a gated house, but not the haunted house that Luke got tickets. Then to make matters worse they ran out of gas. 

They had to walk a couple of miles before hitchhiking to the nearest gas station. 

With no way of communicating to Leia that he was going to be late. Leia didn't bother waiting for Han she took matters into her own hands. Luckily, Ackbar offered to take her to the auditorium. 

She killed the competition. Just like she planned on killing the boys for almost disqualifying her group. 

She didn't want to know their reasoning for going to a haunted house on a Sunday morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol! This is crack 😹 no regrets. I like to think that Leia is going to murder their behinds. 
> 
> Comment and Kudos are amazing.
> 
> Stay safe and take care.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Maul x Qi'ra 
> 
> Canon 
> 
> Rated: M (for light sexy times)
> 
> Words: Crow and Eclipse 
> 
> Day 26 of 31

She felt him brand her the moment she slit the throat of her former owner. Finally buying her freedom from her home planet Corellia.

Maul offered her a place in his organization Crimson Dawn, clothes, food, money, shelter and anything her heart desired. Qi'ra hungrily accepted everything he presented. There was something about his aura that compelled her to trust him. 

Maul never idealized Qi'ra. He understood her better than anyone else, to have him see her true self and not judge, thrilled her. 

After years of warming enough beds to make a person blush. She honed in on her skills in finding a person's weakness and exploiting it for Crimson Dawn's gain.

There were moments where she dreamed of faraway adventures and smiles from her childhood sweetheart. But they were just fantasies. Deep down she knew that a life in the wild space would never be enough to satisfy hunger. 

She loved her golden cage, it served her well, a clipped crow dripped in luxury. She stood at the top of the food chain in Crimson Dawn, anything she wanted she got. Qi'ra wanted to stay in her cage for as long as she could. 

Maul never rushed her. He patiently waited for her to realize her true place by his side. They took things slow and steady. As much as she wanted to feel his skin on hers, Qi'ra appreciated his willingness to take it one step at a time. He was intense and it took her some time to process. 

She never imagined liking silk ropes, hot wax, and his hands bruising her hips as he thrusts into her. Waves of pleasure constantly rolling through the both of them.

Each of them in sync with one another just like an eclipse. Qi'ra made sure to brand him as hers. Every night she kept those nail scratches along his spine fresh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duuuuudes! It's almost the end of the month?? Time has flown by so fast. I'm going to try my best to catch up 💗
> 
> Qi'ra and Maul are my guilty pleasure ship. I want to write more of them in the future. Please kudo and comment. 
> 
> Stay safe and take care


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rey x Ben Solo
> 
> Smugger AU part II 
> 
> Rated: T 
> 
> Words: Potion and Hemlock 
> 
> Day 27 of 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemlock is poisonous but in this story its not really
> 
> This is for the lovely LadyRussellSprouts thank you for a your lovely comments. I know you mentioned you liked Smuggler AU so i'd thought to give you a part two.

It took three days of bacta packs to fully heal his  _ two blaster shots  _ and it still left a scar on his abdomen. Ben Solo was furious, some Jakku slave girl shot him  _ twice  _ and left him for dead. 

This was all his old man's fault. Ben wasn't even supposed to be picking up spice but somehow his dad convinced him. 

Ben hadn't noticed the girl was packaged with the spice until he heard light snoring coming from the crate. The last thing he needed was a stowaway. He was caught off guard by her pretty features but that quickly melted away when she shot him,  _ twice.  _

He quickly forgot about the girl as the months went by leading them to the end of the year. Tensions were rising in the Empire and the Resistance needed a few weapons from the Mid-Rim. 

He made it to the planet in question, docked his ship and waited for his informant. Ben loaded the shipment and almost headed back to the base but his stomach grumbled.

The sun was setting and the afternoon markets were selling sweetmeats and other delicious foods. It couldn't hurt grabbing some food before the long trek back to the base. 

He passed by stands with potions for healing, good fortune, and even one for hemlock disappearing bomb. Ben bought a vial of hemlock, it couldn't hurt to have some on the road, in case things went south. 

The next stall over he bought some of that sweetmeat that made his mouth water. He took a bite of the delicious food that he closed his eyes and nearly moaned.

When he opened them he saw her. The girl.

It looked like she was arguing with a man and things were getting heated. The girl walked away from the burly man. A part of Ben wanted to mind his own business, but then he saw a bounty hunter grab the girl by her arm and she yelped. 

She quickly tried to get away but the bounty hunter held her tightly. Ben ran over to the girl.

He must have gotten too close to the thrashing girl because she kicked out her legs so high that it broke his nose and he dropped his food.

_ Kriff. What is it with this girl always hurting me?  _

He managed to stun the bounty hunter even as the blood dripped down his nose and into his mouth. 

Stunned into silence stood the whole market and then he heard the stormtroopers 

_ Kriff. _

He needed to get out of there fast. He wanted to tell the girl to run but she already ducked into the growing crowd. 

He needed to make it back to the ship. Ben Solo felt the hemlock powder bomb. So, he covered his mouth and his broken nose and broke the vital. 

White smoke filled the market giving him a perfect getaway. He somehow managed to make it to his ship and quickly get off world. He took a deep breath and cracked nose into place. It hurt. 

It wasn't until he docked his ship on the rebels base when he heard light snoring coming from his cabin room on the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed smuggler Ben and Rey. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Kudos are great and comments are amazing too. I'm almost caught up with my drabbles!! 
> 
> Stay Safe and Take Care!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rey Skywalker x Kylo Ren 
> 
> Regency AU 
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Word: Flames 
> 
> Day 28 of 31

Dear Sir, 

It provides me no pleasure in writing this letter, especially after our last meeting you deemed completely disagreeable. However, Lord Ren, I cannot stand idly by as my character and reputation tarnish under public scrutiny. Is the whole of Alderaan to be shrouded in flames?

I openly defy the severity in the accusations you have set before me. They hold no merit to me, but are affecting those I cherish near and dearest to me. 

Whilst, my past has never been hidden nor kept a secret. It has been a subject of a private and personal matter. Growing up in an orphanage was not by my own choosing, even if it was for a short period of time before your Uncle took me in. You Sir must understand the circumstances of which the untimely death of my family left me with no means of connections. 

Lord Ren, I must remind you that I abhor this union as much as you do. I simply ask that your disgust and abhorrent behavior be kept to a minimum. I have more to say on the matter, however, it bears to state in person, in case this letter falls into unwanted hands. 

Regards, 

Rey Skywalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to finish these drabbles today! Happy Halloween 🎃! I've been pretty busy this past week. I do not want to carry these drabbles over to November. I have other projects I need to work on.
> 
> I did a regency au letter writing. It was supposed to be something else like a dance or a ball scene but it just didn't go the way I wanted. I decided to try a different style of writing. I tried my best to mimic the time period speech and I did a little bit of research.
> 
> Apparently, writing to the opposite sex was a big No-No. Not unless you were engaged to be married. It was considered improper. Because of that Rey and Kylo are engaged but they are not happy about it. 
> 
> I wanted to write more but its hard to write like in a manner that sounds posh. 
> 
> I really still enjoyed it. 
> 
> Please kudo or comment if you like. 
> 
> I am going to finish posting the last three drabbles today.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Rey and Luke Skywalker 
> 
> Red Riding hood 
> 
> Rated: M (light mention of violence)
> 
> Words: Tattoos and Grimoire 
> 
> Day 29 of 31

Rey clutched her red cloak as she moved deeper and deeper into the forest. An owl hooted as the trees around her creaked, their leaves long gone, showcasing their spindling branches. 

Rey felt eyes following, as the sun began to set, she'd heard rumors of the creature that inhabited the woods. She pressed forward ignoring the silent warning bells, telling her to go back into town. 

She had a message for the hermit Luke Skywalker, from his sister Leia Organa. 

Rey carried both the message and a basket from town, in it were a couple loaves of bread, delicious meats, cheese from afar and of course the ancient grimoire. The one to uplift the spellbinding curse. 

Only, Luke Skywalker went into nature to find a way to reverse the curse and instead of lifting it he never came out again. Rumors float around that he is the only person to stop the beast from entering into town.

A beast that looks like a man in the day but under the moonlight he turns into a wolf. A wolfman that eats young maiden and keeps their hearts in a treasure chest. They say he is covered in ancient tattoos that bind him to the hermit. 

Rey hoped the infamous Luke Skywalker could help her contain the darkness that threatened to unleash itself. She hoped that her own tattoos would stop glowing in the moonlight. It called to her. The beast wanted to be unleashed and so did she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl. I think I would love to make a little red riding hood au. I would make it monsterseque with blood and gore and maybe some atmospheric horror. 
> 
> Ahhhh!! 
> 
> Anyways kudo and comments are great!!
> 
> Happy Halloween. I'll be posting two more later on tonight.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Rey
> 
> Post TROS 
> 
> Rating: T 
> 
> Words: Cult and Shadows 
> 
> Day 30 of 31

The shadows grew the further Rey stepped into Exegol thick mist rolled through the caverns. Her steps echoed as she revisited the same throne room, she remembered the chanting of the acolytes or rather the cult that followed her grandfather. 

"What do you want?" Rey shouted into the empty room. 

No one spoke back.

"I need you to stop calling me. Whoever you are, i-i…" She faltered, trying to take a deep breath but it didn't reach her lungs. 

It had been a few years since she connected to the Force. After everything Rey felt nothing, nothing but a cold fury that formed in the bottom of her stomach. 

The only thing she heard was her echo vibrating. She turned around and saw something in the corner and took a step back.

"Oh, it's you," she breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more story to go!!!
> 
> This is a post TROS story and its actually something that goes with Goodnight, Travel Well. I'm contemplating on adding a second part to the story. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!! 
> 
> I'll be posting the last chapter in a bit! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are great. Let me know what you think 😺


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ben Solo x Rey
> 
> Halloween Party
> 
> Rating T 
> 
> Words: Halloween and Popcorn 
> 
> Day 31 of 31

Rey curled into Ben's arms, the blanket they placed on the grass, as the screen projected a scary movie.

She looked around, her friends spread out each on their own blankets, dressed up like rebels and stormtroopers. Each of them enjoying the evening, their annual Halloween Party theme was Star Wars much to Ben's delight. 

Ben dressed as a Sith Lord and tried to convince Rey to dress like one too, but Rey preferred being a Jedi. 

Between them a bowl of popcorn and some chocolate candies intermixed. 

She took a sip of the red punch. 

"This evening is perfect," Rey smiled. 

Ben kissed her forehead. 

"I agree." Ben murmured into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayayaya! I finished!!! 31 of 31 days of writing. Phew!!!
> 
> I gave y'all fluff. This is as fluffy as I possibly can go for me. Nothing much happens but I kind of like it. Something soft. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Please comment and kudos. If you liked what you read let me know which drabble you enjoyed the most. 
> 
> I feel so proud of myself for finishing. Happy Halloween 🎃. 
> 
> Stay safe and take care!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 7 
> 
> Pairing: Senator Ben Organa-Solo x Jedi Rey
> 
> Rated: M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays to all of you 😍! This is a is for imsdalhfamily. Thank you for your comment and I hope this answers at least one of your questions or maybe not 😂!
> 
> Enjoy!

Rey sat cross-legged listening to the birds chirp in the early morning. She eagerly closed her eyes as she reached out into the Force tugging at the invisible string but it lay limp and unresponsive. She felt the sun's warmth on her skin and the coolness from the thick jungle trees shadows.

Today marked the day her parents left her on Jakku. It was six months after they left her that she was found by Master Luke and taken to the Jedi Academy. Reluctantly she left the planet but not before making Master Luke promise to help find her parents.

Master Luke agreed. 

20 years later, the galaxy still held no answers but Rey never lost hope in finding her family. So, she relaxed her shoulder and began to meditate. 

“Show me, my parents.” Rey breathed. 

The birds quieted. The jungle grew deathly still as she searched through the Force for answers. Small beads of sweat formed on her top lip, Rey licked her lips, tasting of salt and bitterness. A blue wisp appeared that looked like a butterfly, she followed it deeper and deeper into the Force. The blue butterfly stopped in front of a mirror. 

“I can show you,” its raspy voice rattled her mind. 

Rey balled her hands together, nails digging into her palms, she clenched so tight it threatened to break her skin. She checked in mental barriers and everything seemed to be airtight.

“Leave me alone.” Rey hissed. 

The voice called to her, years of pushing it aside, training and meditating with Luke at the Academy helped. However, it never really went away. Luke believed her but couldn’t find anything in the Force, saying that it must be exhaustion. Finn meditated with her as well but he was always grounded in the Lightside of the Force. The Darkside never called to him, the path of being a Jedi seemed so natural but for Rey, it lurked in the recesses of her mind. She struggled but no one seemed to know how to help her. 

“Alone? Rey, you’re already alone. Where is your Jedi friend? Your Master? Where is your precious Senator Organa-Solo? He saw through your façade and he was disgusted." It cooed.

Rey bared her teeth.

The blue wisp exposed the dark truth that her heart refused to accept. It pierced her heart tenfold when the senator broke off their engagement and confirmed her darkest fears. 

The girl from nowhere, even with the Force was so easy to let go. Everyone left her. 

As if reading her mind it spoke again.

"I see you. All of you, Rey, and I am not afraid. I'll help you find your belonging."

A phantom shape of her parents appeared in the mirror but it dissolved the moment it began to show their faces. 

Her heart pounded, she needed to know and to find her parents.  _ Senator Organa-Solo  _ made his decision, fine, but Rey wasn't going to stop living because he ended it. She had purpose before he entered her life and she had it after he decided to end things. 

"What’s your price?" Rey lifted her chin. 

"No, price. Trust me and I'll give you your heart's desires."

She chewed her bottom lip. Was she going to do this? The image of the Senator breaking off their engagement played over and over and over again. Her dreams of starting a family crashed. She didn't need him she would find her family and it didn't matter the cost.

"I accept. Show me." A gust of wind swirled around her, it felt like she was falling and it felt so good to give in.

"Good. Now open your eyes."

Rey saw a Holocron lay in the palm of her hand, a broken kyber crystal and the book of legends. The cracked crystal glowed red and for a brief moment Rey's eyes flashed of gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! I didn't think I would be adding on to this drabble series but I couldn't help myself especially when it comes to answering questions. I hope that you are having a wonderful day today! If you like please comment and kudo 😍! 
> 
> I have another series coming up soon and I hope to post it sometime next week. Please be on the look out for that!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!! I'm doing 31 days of 100 worded drabbles. This isn't beta read. Don't come and be like this is misspelled or "la la la" whatever else you might want to say about grammar. Because I don't really care 😂. This is fun writing for me and not serious stuff. The top notes will give you the pairing and the rating. 
> 
> This is mostly for me to get back into writing. I'm almost done with the latest chapter of Just Can't be Polite. That'll be posted soon I promise. 
> 
> This is fun stuff. If you can't say anything nice then you best get to stepping. If you Don't like don't then read. 
> 
> If you do like 💕 well a little kudo dance would be nice or a comment! 😍! I'll be back tomorrow for the next prompt.


End file.
